


Love/Heartbreak

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Character Death, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Heaven, Hell, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Stockholm, M/M, October, Other, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), but only temporary, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: Relationships either end in marriage or breaking up. Or death. Death is always a viable option.





	Love/Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> I really just said screw it and gave some pretty strong foreshadowing to the main story, but that's a long ways away.

Relationships either end in marriage or breaking up. Or death. Death is always a viable option. 

There are great loves, such as the one between Aziraphale and Crowley. Soulmates destined to be together forever. That one would end in marriage. Everyone knew it, it was just a matter of them _actually_ getting around to doing it. 

And then there were the relationships that didn’t have a happy ending. The ones that ended in heartbreak. Beelzebub would have actually preferred the death option. 

It was a short-lived relationship. More than a month in Hell but only a few hours on Earth. It had been good for that month, as most relationships are. Of course, Eve had no choice at first, being captured and held hostage. But she did eventually see that Beelzebub would never hurt her and actually grew to have feelings for Beelzebub. 

But she loved another and couldn’t give her heart to Beelzebub, so Ze let her go. 

_Timing was everything. _

But Eve promised Beelzebub that when she died, she would finally be able to be with Beelzebub. 

And so, Beelzebub waited. Ze watched Eve live her life from afar, even though it pained zir. Ze watched her get married and start a family, which Eve would have never had in Hell. Beelzebub watched Eve grow old and she lived a long life and died, just as humans do. 

And then there was nothing. It was what Beelzebub had always suspected: that Eve’s soul was too good and that she would go to Heaven. It was the fear of Crowley and Aziraphale, for they knew she would be trapped in Heaven and not allowed to leave. While they didn’t want her to feel the tortures of Hell, they both knew, deep down, if she were there, she would be free and she would be _loved_. 

_Until_. 

Until the Almighty changed Her mind, and suddenly, she was there again. She was alive, but no longer human. She looked as young as when Beelzebub first met her and still just as beautiful. 

_Timing was everything. _

It wasn’t their time before. It couldn’t have been. But now they were finally free to be with one another. Eve was free to go to and from Hell as she pleased, and faced none of the consequences. 

When Beelzebub first saw her again, Ze couldn’t help but hug her. Demons weren’t _supposed_ to hug. They weren’t supposed to love, _either_, but Beelzebub didn’t care anymore. Ze grabbed her and held her tight, afraid if Ze let go, she would disappear again. 

And then she said it. The “I love you” Beelzebub had waited for years on. She said it out loud, in front of Aziraphale and Crowley, in front of Gabriel, who was not so happy to hear it, in front of the _entire world_ and the Almighty Herself to hear. 

“I love you, Beelzebub.” She smiled and kissed Ze, unafraid and unashamed. 

_Timing was everything._

Their time to be together was now. They could be with each other for eternity if they do choose. And they did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1
> 
> Also, follow Eve on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IneffableJew)!


End file.
